


Book Tree

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [24]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Day 24, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, M/M, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Un árbol de navidad decorado al estilo Aiden.----Día 24 de #HanniHolidays: Decorating/Decorations





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación (extraña) de [Candy Cane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8984737)
> 
> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Después de todo aquello Aiden se levanto y arrojo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior al suelo alfombrado para poder sentarse junto a Nigel en el sofá.

 

"Creí que los comeríamos de otra forma." con su pie empujó la bolsa de los bastones de caramelo que amenazaban con caerse de la mesita de centro.  
"Esta fue un forma distinta de comerlos, ¿No lo crees?" aquella frase hizo reír al mas joven que de un momento a otro su humor había cambiado drásticamente.  
"Ya se para que podemos usarlos."

 

Aiden se levanto del sofá sin olvidar la bolsa de los caramelos. Se paseo por la sala, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, tomando los libros que encontraba a su paso. Tomo unos cuantos y comenzó haciendo una línea de seis o siete libros al largo de la pared; la pirámide iba creciendo de forma extraña, o al menos desde el punto de vista de Nigel.

 

Lo que Aiden hacia era un improvisado árbol de navidad.

 

"¿Estas seguro?" Nigel se levantó de su lugar viendo que Aiden acomodaba los libros creando su obra de arte mas importante.  
"Muy seguro" contesto al momento de que se agachaba y tomaba otro libro del suelo. Nigel no se resistió y tomo un bastón de caramelo para rozarlo por las nalgas de Aiden.

 


End file.
